


Me mye

by lunastarlight101



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: #percyjackson # OC, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastarlight101/pseuds/lunastarlight101





	1. Chapter 1

Oc: Marian Cole  
AGe 13  
Female  
Daughter of Hades and Lillian Cole  
Best friend Jenna Reed(Daughter of Apollo)  
Crush: unknown  
Siblings: Karen Cole, Nico Di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque  
Nicknames Mary 

Jenna Reed  
14  
Female  
Daughter of Apollo and Macy Reed  
bff Marian Cole  
crush nico  
siblings none by full blood  
Nicknames Cj

Karen Cole  
13  
female   
Daughter of Hades and Lillian Cole  
Bff Marian and Jenna  
Siblings Marian Cole, Nico di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque  
Nicknames Katie  



	2. Under the sky

"Marian Ann Cole get up now!" my mother yelled. This was the normal wake up call before i knew that I was a demigod. This is my story.  
"Mom, i'm coming just give me a sec!" I yelled that fateful morning. I hurried downstairs, where my mother was standing by the door, hands on her hips, giving me that 'You are in so much trouble Mary' look. "Mary Ann you missed the bus again. You will have to walk to schools cause i'm late to work as it is." she yelled, mad at me. "You are gonna have to take

Karen to school with you and hurry before you're tardy." My mom yelled, using the we are gonna talk later Missy voice that i knew so well, and would miss dearly the upcoming weeks, rushing out the door. If i had know what was to happen i would have tied my mother to a chair to protect her and mainly my twin Karen.  
3 HOURS later  
"Look girls well it seems your mother has been in an accident, i wish i could say i'm sorry, but i can't." Mr. Dew said, arousing my suspicion. "Why would you say that-" I started only to scream in horror at the One-eyed giant in front of us.

Suddenly, My BFF Jenna was there

brandishing a bronze dagger. She didn't have time to strike before, i threw my mother's most precious gift to me, at the Cyclops, letting out the wave of emotions that i had held in for so long, Killing him.


End file.
